Juste à temps
by Dinou
Summary: ONE SHOT tout mignon : y en a qui ont le sens du timing


**Harry Potter**

**Juste à temps**

**Auteur :** Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance NT/RL

**Rating **: tout public

**Spoiler** : Aucun

**Résumé** : y en a qui ont le sens du timing…

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette fic, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur :** c'est ma première ff centrée sur Remus et Tonks, alors soyez pas trop méchants dans les commentaires.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP**

Enfin… ça y était… il était rentré… Remus Lupin revenait d'une mission importante pour l'Ordre du Phœnix... Six mois… ça faisait pas loin de six mois qu'il était parti loin d'ici… Six mois qu'il avait du laissé Nymphadora Tonks… Cette nuit là, alors qu'ils avaient passé un moment magique tous les deux, laissant leurs corps exprimés leurs sentiments réciproques, il avait reçu un message de l'Ordre… Il l'avait donc laissé, sans lui expliquer ce qu'il partait faire ni lui dire combien de temps il partait. Il l'avait embrassé fougueusement, lui murmurant un je t'aime et il était parti…

La seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'était manger un vrai repas et aller se reposer dans son lit pour pouvoir ensuite s'occuper de Nymphadora d'une manière toute personnelle.

Il se reposait sans cesse la même question depuis le jour de son départ : elle avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de lui parler, mais de quoi ? A chaque fois ils étaient coupés et devaient laisser en plan leur conversation.

Il avait su qu'elle ne travaillait plus sur le terrain depuis quelques temps ? Pourquoi avait elle décidé de s'en tenir à un travail de bureau ? Ce n'était pas son genre. La jeune femme était plutôt quelqu'un d'actif, rester derrière un bureau en attendant que ça se passe ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait essayé d'arracher les vers du nez de Fol œil, mais ce dernier avait su tenir tête au lycanthrope, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui, qu'il comprendrait tout lorsque sa mission serait finie. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se faisait de souci.

Sa mission ne devait durer que quelques jours, et les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines se transformèrent en mois… Qu'est ce qu'elle lui manquait… son sourire… sa maladresse… son amour… sa chaleur… sa tendresse…

Lorsqu'il arriva Square Grimmaurd, tout était calme… trop calme selon lui… quelque chose le chiffonnait, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Alors il continua de réfléchir tout en allant jusqu'à la salle à manger. En cette période de Noël, ça aurait du plutôt être mouvementé. Il aurait du entendre Molly pester contre les jumeaux à cause d'une de leur invention testée encore une fois sur ce pauvre Ron. Et puis il manquait les voix des autres membres du clan Weasley, ou les disputes entre Ron et Hermione… ces deux là… deux têtes de mules, l'un reconnaît ses sentiments et l'autre ne peut pas croire qu'elle puisse être aimée par lui… des futurs James et Lily… sûrement… en leur souhaitant une fin plus heureuse…

Mais le silence régnait, il vit néanmoins Pattenrond dans le couloir, à paresser tranquillement sur le tapis. Encore plus étrange, cette sale bête ne restait jamais loin de sa maîtresse quand elle était là… Cherchant par tous les moyens à éloigner Ron d'Hermione en provoquant le rouquin pour ensuite aller chercher protection dans les bras d'Hermione.

Quand il entra dans la salle à manger, il fut cloué sur place… Il n'y avait absolument personne et le plus surprenant c'est que tous les plats disposés sur la table n'avaient pas encore été entamés… Là il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Que s'était il donc passé ici pour que tout le monde délaisse un si merveilleux festin, sûrement préparé avec amour par Molly.

Alors son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à plein régime essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans la hall, caractéristique d'une arrivée par transplanage. Alors Remus se mit à courir vers le hall, espérant enfin trouver quelqu'un qui lui donnerait quelques informations.

- « Remus ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à Sainte Mangouste ! »

- « Andromeda ? » s'étonna le loup garou. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-il ne comprenant rien.

- « Je te cherche partout depuis plus d'une heure ! »

- « Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici ? Où sont ils tous passés ? »

- « Ils sont tous à Sainte Mangouste, là où tu devrais être d'ailleurs toi aussi ! Attends que Ted te mette la main dessus, ça va chauffer pour toi. »

Le pauvre Remus n'y comprenait vraiment rien : pourquoi devrait il être à Sainte Mangouste ? Il avait aucune raison d'y aller, il allait parfaitement bien. Et pourquoi Ted allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure ? Il avait rien fait aux dernières nouvelles.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Andromeda le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le fit transplaner avec elle devant l'entrée de l'hôpital sorcier.

Il la suivit, ne préférant plus poser de questions, apparemment elle ne lui répondrait pas.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur du clan Weasley, un médicomage arriva alors.

- « Vous l'avez trouvé ? » demanda t-il à Andromeda.

- « C'est lui. » dit elle en montrant Remus.

- « J'espère qu'elle va enfin se calmer, sinon ça va mal tourner. » dit le médicomage sur un ton des plus sérieux, ce qui ne rassura pas le moins du tout ce pauvre Remus.

- « Je l'espère également. » dit alors Andromeda en se réfugiant dans l'étreinte rassurante de son époux.

- « Suivez moi. » dit le médecin à Remus.

Ce dernier suivit le médicomage ayant de plus en plus peur.

On le fit passer dans une salle où des infirmières lui firent mettre des vêtements stérilisés magiquement, puis on le conduisit dans une autre salle où on entendait des cris…

Cette voix… il l'aurait reconnu entre mille… Nymphadora… son âme sœur…

- « Mademoiselle Tonks, votre mère l'a trouvé, maintenant je veux que vous vous calmiez ! Promis ? » dit le médicomage d'un ton sans appel.

- « Promis… Remus ? » appela t-elle tremblante.

Ce dernier vint se poster à ses côtés, et resta planté droit comme un piquet quelques instants : Nymphadora avait une mine affreuse, elle semblait fatiguée, à bout de nerf, mais pourtant elle souriait, elle semblait heureuse de le voir près d'elle. Mais ce qui scia le plus Remus fut le ventre proéminent de la jeune femme… Serait ce ça qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire ?

- « Oh j'ai eut tellement peur que maman ne te trouve pas… je voulais que tu sois là… auprès de moi… » dit elle en pleurnichant. « Je voulais que tu sois présent pour la naissance de notre bébé… AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » cria t-elle alors qu'une contraction la déchirait de l'intérieur.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles de loup garou : il allait être père ?

- « Remus, je t'en prie dis quelque chose ? » dit elle alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle une fois la contraction passée.

- « Je t'aime… » dit il ému en lui prenant la main.

- « Excusez moi, mais j'ai besoin que la demoiselle se concentre sur ce qui se passe par ici ! Les grandes effusions d'émotions c'est pour plus tard ! »

- « Désolée… » dit elle en se concentrant sur les directives du médicomage.

- « Bien, maintenant, à la prochaine contraction, vous allez pousser… attention elle arrive… »

- « Vas y mon amour… pousse… » dit il en la soutenant de tout son cœur, lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille pour l'encourager.

- « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »

Au bout d'une demie heure de souffrance, un cri perçant se fit entendre dans la salle d'accouchement.

- « Mes félicitations à tous les deux, c'est une petite fille. » dit il en emmaillotant l'enfant dans une jolie petite couverture rose avant de la donner à sa maman qui pleurait de joie.

- « Comme elle est petite… » dit Dora émue alors qu'elle tenait sa fille tout contre elle. « Elle es… »

Le visage de Dora se contracta sous une nouvelle vague de douleur.

Remus prit alors sa fille dans ses bras.

- « Dora qu'est ce que tu as ? »

- « J'ai mal Remus… » lui avoua t-elle tremblante de peur.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe docteur ? » demanda alors Remus, pendant qu'une infirmière lui prenait sa fille pour finir de la nettoyer.

- « Ce que j'avais pas prévu. » dit seulement le médecin.

- « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda t-il.

- « Il y en a un autre. »

- « Un autre bébé ? »

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna Tonls. « Non mais ça c'était pas prévu, j'ai signé pour un pas pour deux ! » dit elle alors qu'une nouvelle contraction lui arrachait un cri de douleur.

- « Vous n'avez pas le choix mademoiselle, préparez vous, il va falloir pousser à nouveau. »

Se passa encore une autre séance de torture pour Dora, la pauvre se demandait si elle allait survivre à son accouchement.  
- « Je n'y arrive pas… » dit elle à bout de force. « je peux pas le faire Remus… » dit elle alors laissant libre cour à ses larmes. « j'en peux plus… »

- « Tu vas y arriver mon amour… tu es forte ma chérie… je sais que tu peux… » dit il en essuyant ses larmes.

- « Monsieur, asseyez vous et faites en sorte qu'elle s'appuie contre vous, ça va la soulager. »

Remus obéit : il s'assit derrière Dora, la maintenant en position semie assise et lui permettant de s'adosser à lui. Cette dernière lui saisit ses mains, comme si elle pouvait y trouver toute la force qu'il lui faisait actuellement défaut.

- « Courage mon cœur, tu vas en voir le bout… » lui murmura t-il alors qu'elle poussait.

Et enfin, un autre cri se fit entendre alors que Dora se relâchait complètement, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de Remus.

- « Et bien en voici une deuxième, mademoiselle Tonks. » dit il en montrant une deuxième petite fille hurlant à plein poumon.

Remus en pleura de joie.

- « Je t'aime mon amour… si tu savais combien je t'aime… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter toi… et pour avoir ces deux jeunes filles… » dit il en laissant vagabonder son regard vers les deux nouvelles arrivées.

- « Tu as juste droit à ta part de bonheur, et si je peux te l'apporter, j'en suis comblée… » dit elle alors qu'une infirmière venait lui donner ses deux filles. « ce qu'elles sont belles… je comprends mieux pourquoi c'était la révolution à l'intérieur, à deux ça devait être plutôt étroit ! »

- « Excusez moi, avez vous une idée de prénom pour ces deux jeunes filles ? »

- « Evidemment. » dit alors Nymphadora. « La première ce sera Lily. »

Remus sourit et remercia Dora de son attention par un baiser, elle se souvenait qu'une fois Remus lui avait que si un jour il avait une fille il l'aurait appelée comme celle qui fut pendant longtemps sa meilleure amie.

- « Et pour sa petite sœur ? »

- « Sarah… comme sa grand mère paternelle. » dit Tonks. « Hors de question que l'une d'entre elles se retrouvent avec un prénom du style du mien ou de ma mère… je ne suis pas si cruelle. » dit elle en riant avec Remus qui jouait avec une des mains de Sarah.

- « Bien, donc ce sera Lily et Sarah Tonks. »

- « Non ! » dit alors Dora.

- « Pardon ? »

- « C'est Lily et Sarah Lupin. »

- « Bien. » dit il avec un léger sourire alors que le couple était occupé à s'embrasser tendrement.

- « Excusez moi, interrompit une infirmière, mais nous aimerions bien transférer la demoiselle dans sa chambre, quant à vous, allez donc prévenir vos amis et votre famille. Elles seront chambre 14. »

Mais Remus ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter.

- « Monsieur Lupin, ne m'obligez pas à employer la manière forte. » dit alors l'infirmière en menaçant Remus.  
Ce dernier sortit finalement et alla à la rencontre des autres.

- « Alors ? » demandèrent les parents de Tonks.

- « Vos deux petites filles vont très bien, tout comme Dora. » dit il ému.

Remus reçut les félicitations de tous et les escorta jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvaient les trois femmes de sa vie.

Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde quitta la chambre, laissant un peu d'intimité à la toute nouvelle famille…

- « J'ai cru que personne ne parviendrait à te trouver. » dit elle alors qu'elle donnait son biberon à Sarah.

- « C'est ça que tu essayais de me dire ? »

- « Oui… à croire que quelqu'un m'en voulait… »

- « L'important c'est que je sois arrivé. »

- « Juste à temps. » dit elle alors en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- « Oui… juste à temps… » dit il en plantant son regard dans celui de sa petite Lily, dont les yeux bleus devinrent vert émeraude sous le regard surpris de son papa.

**Fin.**

Voilà, un petit one shot tout mignon en ce vendredi soir !  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Dinou**


End file.
